Le changement qui a chamboulé ma vie
by jessica2802
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, agée de 26 ans, travaille pour la société Cullen Society. Auparavant, une fille populaire et magnifique, maintenant elle est renfermée. Ses amis vont l'aider à redevenir elle-même grâce à un changement.C'est alors que tout bascule... Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les utiliser à ma guise
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde :)

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic !

Je vous laisse avec le prologue bonne lecture !

Je l'ai modifié et réédité d'après vos réactions qui me font vraiment très plaisir.

Pour répondre à vos questions, la suite sera plus longue et sers publiée le 20/05

(initialement le 13/05, mais suite à des empêchements[passage d'examens et préparations de spectacle], elle est repoussée.)

Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

Prologue

PDV Bella

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 26 ans et je travaille dans une boîte depuis maintenant un an. Cette entreprise est dirigée par Mme Esmée Cullen. Elle se nomme _Cullen Society_ , c'est une société qui propose plusieurs services : architecture, décoration intérieure, meubles et sécurité domotique. Mais elle est essentiellement connue pour son architecture, la branche de Mme Cullen.

L'entreprise est assez récente car lorsque je suis arrivée, elle venait de démarrer il y avait même pas un an lorsque son fils Edward eut terminé ses études en Angleterre comme son frère aîné Emmett l'année précédente. A ce moment, elle ne comptait que deux secteurs différents, celle d'Emmett, en sécurité domotique alors qu'Edward s'occupait du marketing, de la publicité et de la promotion. Peu de temps après que Jasper, Rosalie et moi étions arrivés, Esmée nous a proposé à chacun de gérer nos filières respectives, c'est-à-dire Rosalie des meubles et moi de la décoration intérieure tandis que Jasper gère la comptabilité.

Moi, Isabella Swan, contrairement à mes meilleurs amies qui sont des bombes, je suis fade, banale… De taille moyenne, cheveux châtains bouclés et tombant jusqu'au creux de mes reins et les yeux marrons. La banalité par excellence. Depuis mon arrivée, je suis tombée sous le charme d'Edward, cheveux désordonnés châtains-roux(auburn), yeux verts perçants, mâchoire droite, musclé mais mince. La perfection ! Le souci c'est qu'il ne me voit pas. En même temps, je suis extrêmement timide et froide à part avec mes meilleurs amis. Mon style vestimentaire laisse également à désirer, pratiquement que du noir, des pantalons larges, des pulls et des tee-shirts larges.

Heureusement que j'ai les meilleurs meilleurs amis du monde, j'ai nommé : Alice Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, Kate Denali, Riley Lopez et Angela Weber que je connais depuis le lycée ainsi que Allyson Young et Jupiter Allen, mes cousines maternelles et meilleures amies. Alice finit ses études de stylisme, Riley et Angela enseignent au lycée principal de Seattle, la première en anglais et la seconde en histoire et Kate a ouvert son propre salon de coiffure et beauté qui se nomme _KD Beauty._ Mes cousines, quant à elles, travaillent dans une société de marketing qui s'appelle _J &A_ qu'elles ont créé il y a un an. Nous avons tous le même âge à part Jupiter et Edward qui ont un an de plus et Emmett et Allyson qui en ont deux.

Alice et Jasper ont eu le coup de foudre au lycée et sont d'ailleurs toujours ensemble quant à Rosalie, elle sort avec Emmett depuis peu. Tandis qu'Angela, Riley, Kate, Jupiter, Allyson et moi sommes encore célibataires. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment une experte en amour, étant donné que ma dernière relation remonte à lorsque j'étais à la fac avec un dénommé Paul Lahote qui m'a trompé avec une peste du campus qui me considérait comme une rivale, moi qui étais une fille populaire et appréciée au bahut. Vous vous dites sûrement qu'il s'agit de deux personnes différentes mais non c'est bien moi Isabella Marie Swan, la seule et l'unique.

Patience vous saurez tout ça plus tard mais maintenant revenons au présent. Je sortis du boulot et rentrai chez moi pour me préparer pour la soirée filles chez Riley.

* * *

Et voilà...

J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions !

A bientôt !

Jessica :)


	2. Chapitre 1: Soirée Filles

Coucou,

Désolée pour la longue attente mais voilà le chapitre 1.

Un peu court je m'excuse d'avance seulement je manque cruellement de temps.

J'espère que ça vous plaira comme même.

Je vous retrouve en bas :)

* * *

PDV Bella

Chapitre 1

 _Vendredi soir_

Je rentrai chez moi afin de me préparer pour la soirée filles. Je filai sous la douche puis préparai mes affaires dans mon sac marinière spécial « Soirées Filles », c'est-à-dire mon pyjama, un tee-shirt large rayé bleu et blanc et un short bleu uni, des affaires de rechange et un nécessaire de toilettes.

Je partis et passai dans un supermarché acheter notre péché mignon, du pop-corn au caramel. Je me garai devant l'immeuble de Riley, montai au 6e étage par l'ascenseur et sonnai. Riley et Alice m'ouvrirent :

 **-Ah ! Bella, te voilà. Il ne manque plus que Rose, Allyson et Jupiter.**

 **-J'ai ramené une petite gourmandise !**

 **-Oh ! Du pop-corn ! Au caramel en plus !**

 **-Tout à fait !**

 **-Pff, dire que je voulais surveiller ce que je mange ! Et toi, tu nous ramène ça !**

 **-Hé Hé, tu feras un jogging demain.**

 **-Mouais…**

Nous nous dirigeâmes au salon où se trouvaient Angie et Kate que je saluai. Peu de temps après, la sonnette retentit de nouveau, Riley alla ouvrir et Rose apparut dans l'appartement suivie de Jupiter et Allyson qui nous saluèrent.

 **-Hey les girls ! Ça va ?**

 **-Super et vous ?**

 **-Impec'**

 **-Bon, on s'installe ?**

 **-Ouais je ramène les pizzas !**

 **-On se regarde un film ?**

 **-Ouais ! Quoi ?**

 **-Flashdance ? Pitch Perfect ?**

 **-Pitch Perfect, on se fait les deux d'un coup.**

 **-Moi ça me va et vous ?**

 **-Ok.**

Nous lançâmes le DVD et nous installâmes sur les coussins installés au sol. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de les regarder, Alice déclara :

 **-Alors les filles, les amours, ça avance ?**

 **-Euh… Pas vraiment.** Répondis-je

Les filles étaient bien sûr au courant de mon attirance flagrante pour Edward mais n'en parlaient pas car elles connaissaient le problème de mon « blocage ».

Allyson et Angela rougirent, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu car Alice s'écria :

 **-Petites cachottières, je veux tout savoir !**

 **-Euh… et bien…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-I...il y a ce garçon, le nouveau prof de maths…** Avoua timidement Angela

 **-Attends, tu parles de Ben Cheney ?** Demanda Riley

 **-Ou… Oui.**

 **-Vous avez une photo ?** Questionna Jupiter

 **-Non, mais il devrait en avoir une sur le site du lycée.**

 **-Allons voir !**

Pendant que Riley et Angela cherchaient la photo de ce dénommé Ben, Rose en profita pour interroger Allyson :

 **-Et toi Ally ?**

 **-Hmm ….**

 **-Moi ? Rien du tout.**

 **-Arrête de mentir, tu as presque autant rougi que lorsque Bella rougis.**

 **-Hé ! Je suis là ! Et je n'y peux rien ça vient tout seul !**

 **-Mouais… Bon Ally ?**

 **-… … Un mec que j'ai rencontré par le boulot… Le co-gérant de la société qui veut travailler avec _J &A._**

 **-Ah ! Ceux de _EA Office_ ? Les deux meilleurs amis ? ** Dit Jupiter

 **-Euh… Oui…**

 **-Je ne les ai pas vu, il n'y a que toi… Ils sont beaux ?**

 **-Je n'en ai vu qu'un, Ethan …**

 **-Eh ben ! Il t'a fait de l'effet dis donc ! Il est comment ?**

 **-Assez grand, musclé juste comme il faut, châtain, les yeux bleus, un sourire à tomber…**

 **-D'accord, on a compris, t'es accro !** S'exclama Rose

 **-Tu le revois quand ?** Demandai-je

 **-Avec Jupiter, on doit aller à leurs bureaux lundi après-midi.**

 **-Cool ! On a le weekend pour le plan « Séduction A &E ». **Annonça Alice

 **-Quoi !? De quoi vous parlez ?**

 **-Du plan pour le faire craquer !**

 **-Non, ça ir…**

 **-Pas de non, tu verras il va se jeter sur toi après.**

 **-Ok …**

Nous savions toutes qu'il était impossible de contredire Alice quand elle décidait ou voulait quelque chose. Nous réfléchîmes donc à des idées lorsque Riley s'écria :

 **-Ça y est les filles ! Venez !**

Nous nous agglutinâmes toutes devant l'ordinateur afin de voir le « chéri » d'Angela. Il était brun aux yeux marrons avec un air assez sérieux. Alice déclara :

 **-Opération double séduction : A &E A&B **!

 **-Super …** Dirent les deux concernées, peu confiantes.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à orchestrer les plans.

 _Samedi_

Je me réveillai aux alentours de 10h30 et décidai de faire le petit déjeuner ou plutôt le brunch vu l'heure déjà avancée qu'il était. Alors que mes pancakes cuisaient, Allyson pénétra dans la cuisine et s'exclama :

 **-Salut Bella ! Mmh, ça sent super bon dis-moi. Tu nous prépares quoi ?**

 **-Salut Ally, des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon, des muffins et des bons fruits frais.**

 **-Miam, ça me donne faim !**

 **-Ça tombe bien, c'est bientôt prêt, tu veux bien réveiller les marmottes, il est déjà 11h15.**

 **-Ouep, j'y vais.**

Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement tout en papotant. Puis chacune rentra chez elle car nous avions rendez-vous demain pour une journée shopping. Arrivée chez moi, je regardai les dossiers sur lesquels je devais travailler. Deux décorations d'appartements et une de villa. Le temps passa relativement vite et je me couchai de bonne heure pour être en forme le lendemain.

 _Dimanche_

Mon réveil sonna : 8h. J'avais rendez-vous avec les filles à 9h15 devant le centre commercial _Pacific Place._ J'arrivai à 9h10 et retrouvai une Alice surexcitée. Lorsque tout le monde arriva, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et Alice décida que l'on devait commencer par le haut et descendre au fur et à mesure.

Quand nous sortîmes de la dernière boutique du centre, nous poussâmes toutes un soupir de soulagement mis à part Alice. Nous avions littéralement passé la journée dans le centre car il était désormais 18h passées. J'avais quatre sacs, et encore je n'avais pratiquement rien acheté à part des chaussures, des sacs et du maquillage. Les filles en avaient environ une bonne dizaine.

Les filles ont voulu me relooker seulement j'ai refusé en tout point, je n'arrivai toujours pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un an et demi. Nous dînâmes là-bas et rentrâmes car nous travaillions toutes le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà c'est fait !

L'histoire de Bella n'arrive pas encore, peut-être dans le prochain ou le suivant.

Un PDV Allyson au prochain chap ça vous dit ? Pour son RDV avec son futur "chéri"

Reviews please !

Je posterai toutes les deux semaines normalement.

Jessica :)


	3. Chapitre 2: Allyson

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain pour dans quinze jours :)

Bonne Lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

PDV Allyson

Chapitre 2

Lundi

A 7h tapantes, je me réveillai et sortis de mon lit. Je réfléchissais à ce que les filles m'ont enseigné pour, je cite, faire craquer Ethan. Je me plaçai devant mon armoire et cherchai la tenue parfaite. Je dénichai une jupe crayon grise taille haute arrivant au-dessus du genou, un chemisier rayé noir et blanc et une veste grise. J'accessoirisai ma tenue avec un imposant collier de perles, des bracelets et une fine montre blanche ornée de petits diamants ainsi qu'une pochette en cuir noire. Je pris mon déjeuner et allai me maquiller légèrement. A 8h10, j'enfilai mes talons aiguilles noirs décorés d'un nœud sur le côté du pied. Je partis ensuite en direction des bureaux de _J &A. _

J'arrivai à 8h30 et montai au deuxième étage après avoir salué la réceptionniste de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait notre entreprise. Il y avait également un cabinet d'avocat aux 5e et 6e étages, une entreprise d'informatique aux 3e et 4e étages ainsi que une agence de mannequinat au 7e et dernier étage. L'entreprise était situé aux 1er et 2e étages, mon bureau était au second tandis que celui de Jupiter se situait au premier. Jupiter n'arrivait qu'à 9h donc je me rendais à mon bureau après avoir salué le peu d'employés présents à cette heure peu avancée de la matinée.

J'étais en train de travailler tranquillement lorsque ma cousine Jupiter débarqua :

 **-Salut Ally, on va déjeuner ? Il est presque midi et ils arrivent à 14h30.**

 **-Salut ! Ouais j'arrive.**

 **-Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai invité Bella aussi.**

 **-Ok, pas de problème.**

 **-Allons-y, elle nous rejoint là-bas.**

Nous quittâmes les locaux et retrouvâmes Bella, notre cousine, devant un restaurant de burgers. Nous entrâmes et prîmes place autour du table. Je commandai le _American Burger_ , Jupiter prit _The Porky_ et Bella le _Bacon Cheddar_. _(Il s'agit vraiment de vrais burgers que vous pouvez retrouver à Seattle, le New York Pizza Bar and Grill)_ En attendant nos plats, nous discutâmes :

 **-Alors Ally, pas trop stressée pour tout à l'heure ?** Demanda Bella

 **-Euh, un peu…**

 **-T'en fais pas tout va bien se passer.**

 **-J'espère…**

 **-Et toi Bella, toujours rien ?** Questionna Jupiter qui regrettait déjà car le visage de Bella s'était assombri d'un coup.

 **-Non… Et il ne se passera jamais rien de toute façon.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ? Ou est passée ma cousine pleine de joie et si sûre dont je suis si fière ?**

 **-Partie…** Murmura t-elle tout bas.

Le serveur arriva avec nos commandes ce qui fit diversion dans le malaise qui s'était installé après la question de Jupiter. Le repas se passa en silence, tout le monde était dans ses pensées. A 14h, nous regagnâmes les bureaux alors que Bella retourna à _Cullen Society_ après m'avoir fait promettre de l'appeler ce soir.

A 14h25, Emma, la réceptionniste nous annonça que les dirigeants de _EA Office_ étaient arrivés. Nous allâmes donc les accueillir à l'entrée, Ethan m'aperçut et dit :

 **-Mademoiselle Young, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **-Moi de même Monsieur Johnson, bien et vous ? Appelez-moi Allyson et tutoyez-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mamie.** Il rit.

 **-Bien mais appelle-moi Ethan alors. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon meilleur ami et partenaire Aiden Thompson.**

 **-Enchantée, Je vous présente ma cousine et co-gérante Jupiter Allen.**

 **-Mesdemoiselles Young et Allen, ravi de faire votre connaissance.** Dit Aiden en baisant la main de Jupiter qui rougit.

- **M** … **Moi égal...ement…**

Nous nous installâmes dans la salle de réunion, Jupiter et moi à côté et Aiden et Ethan en face.

Je dis :

 **-Il me semble que tu avais quelque chose à nous proposer Ethan.**

 **-Oui, nous souhaiterions que votre entreprise travaille avec nous.**

 **-En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider messieurs ?**

 **-Comme vous le savez, nous sommes spécialisés dans les appareils électroménagers de haute qualité. Nous voulons que _J &A_ s'occupe de tout ce qui est marketing et publicité.**

 **-Cela me semble bien, que devrions nous faire exactement ?**

 **-Et bien nous vous ferons parvenir les nouveaux prototypes ou prendrons contact avec vous lorsque nous aurons besoin de votre aide. Nous travaillerons donc en étroite collaboration. Vous serez payer à chaque dossier clos.**

 **-Bien, je n'ai plus de questions.**

 **-D'accord, fixons une date de rendez-vous pour signer l'accord et commencer. Quand êtes-vous disponibles ?**

 **-Disons que le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

 **-Mercredi matin à 11h ?**

 **-C'est parfait pour nous.**

 **-Très bien alors on se revoit mercredi.**

Nous raccompagnâmes nos futurs collaborateurs et allâmes dans mon bureau. Jupiter s'exclama après avoir fermé la porte :

 **-Wouah ! Ils sont canons ! Aiden est si gentil !**

 **-Je te l'avais bien dit.**

 **-Bon au travail !**

PDV Bella

Je quittais les locaux à 18h, j'avais eu l'esprit ailleurs tout l'après-midi à cause de la discussion avec Ally et Jupiter sur mon soudain changement. Je me souvins lorsque j'étais tombée sur mon fantasme cet après midi.

 _**Flash Back**_

 _Je sortais précipitamment de mon bureau et empruntais les escaliers. Malheureusement, ma maladresse légendaire me fit rater une marche et tomber, je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ma chute lorsque j'atterris sur quelque chose de dur et musclé. Je rouvris les yeux puis me relevai. Je vis deux yeux verts émeraude me fixer et je rougis quand je me souvins de ma position et de la personne sur laquelle j'étais. Je bafouillai :_

 _ **-Oh ! J… Je suis dé… désolée. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. Pardonne-moi s'il…**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave Isabella, cela arrive à tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Non ! Cela ne m'arrive qu'à moi de louper une marche et tomber.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien fait plus attention la prochaine fois.** Me dit-il en me souriant._

 _Il se releva et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me remettre sur pied. Je la saisis timidement, je sentis des milliers de picotements à son contact. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Rose puis retourna au sien. Me laissant rouge de honte devant la porte vitrée._

 _**Fin Flash Back**_

Je me garai près de mon immeuble et sortis de ma voiture. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas que j'entendis :

 **-Bella ? Isabella Swan ? C'est vraiment toi ?**

Je me raidis à l'entente de cette voix et me retournai lentement pour le voir accompagné de cette greluche blonde siliconée et refaite. Elle dit de sa voix nasillarde :

 **-Dire que tu couchais avec ça !? Beurk ! Heureusement que tu l'a quittée, elle ne vaut rien. Cette moins que rien.**

 **-Tu as raison !**

Ils ricanèrent, ce qui me sortit de mon état de blocage, je m'enfuis en courant jusqu'à mon immeuble. Je refermai ma porte et m'effondrai en pleurant contre celle-ci… Les démons du passé resurgissent…

* * *

Et voilà!

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous posterez des reviews car je voudrais vos avis :)

Jessica :)


	4. Chapitre 3: Démons du passé

Coucou, je reviens après une longue absence, je suis désolée mais en fait, mon ordinateur m'a lâché.

Je vous annonce que je ne pourrai pas écrire avant septembre tout simplement parce que je pars à l'étranger cet été et que je réécrirai que à la rentrée.

Je n'ai pas de date précise.

Merci ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **\- - Le plus triste à propos de la trahison, c'est qu'elle ne vient jamais de vos ennemis, mais de ceux en qui vous aviez le plus confiance. - -**_

PDV Bella

Chapitre 3

Lundi Soir

 _Ils ricanèrent, ce qui me sortit de mon état de blocage, je m'enfuis en courant jusqu'à mon immeuble. Je refermai ma porte et m'effondrai en pleurant contre celle-ci… Les démons du passé ressurgissent…_

Cela faisait un bout de temps que j'étais là, contre ma porte, effondrée et en larmes. Je l'avais revu, de ça un an, je n'étais pas celle que je suis désormais. J'étais épanouie, extravertie, populaire et appréciée de tous (enfin presque). Il y a un an également, mes parents sont décédés, le jour même où j'apprenais que mon petit ami me trompait depuis toujours. Lui, le premier, celui de la première fois, le premier amour.

 __ _Flash Back_ __

 _Je rentrai à notre appartement, j'avais hâte de retrouver Paul, aujourd'hui, on fêtait nos six ans. J'avais décidé de lui faire la surprise et de rentrer de chez mes parents à San Diego plus tôt. En montant les escaliers, j'entendais des bruits assez explicites. Plus je me rapprochais de mon étage, mieux on les distinguait. Arrivée près de ma porte, je me stoppais, on entendait très distinctement les cris et gémissements du couple._

 _Eh bien très expressifs les voisins ! Pensai-je_

 _J'enserrai ma clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux m'horrifia, mon « petit ami » était en train de baiser avec ma pire ennemie Irina Denali. Je poussai un cri en m'effondrant au sol, les deux se retournèrent vers moi. La peste affichait un sourire satisfait tandis que Paul cherchait sans une raison pour se justifier :_

 _-Bella, je peux tout t'expliquer…_

 _-Non, je vais lui dire moi, ton cher et tendre te trompe avec moi depuis le début et tu n'as jamais rien vu. Pendant que tu rendais visite à tes tes parents, nous, on s'amusait. A chaque fois que tu t'en allais, je lui rendais une petite visite ou bien ses entraînements de foot le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi étaient faux, il ne fait pas de foot, il préférait venir me voir que de rester avec toi. Eh oui, je suis meilleure que toi, c'est tout._

 _-Sortez d'ici !_

 _-Bel…_

 _-Sortez ! Dégagez !_

 _-Non mais…_

 _-Allez, viens on se tire d'ici._

 _La porte se ferme et je me réfugiais dans ma chambre. Je commençais à me calmer quand mon téléphone sonna, je regardais le correspondant : inconnu. Je décrochais :_

 _-Allô ?_

 _-Bonjour, vous êtes bien Isabella Swan ?_

 _-Oui c'est bien moi._

 _-Je suis le docteur Jones du Kindred Hospital de San Diego._

 _-San Diego ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mes parents vont bien ?_

 _-Mlle Swan, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que vos parents ont été victimes d'un grave accident de voiture et ils ont tous deux succombé sur le coup._

 _-*pleurs* Non… c'est… imp...possi...ible…_

 _-Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances._

 _-Est… est-ce que je pour… rai les… voir ?_

 _-Bien sûr, quand arrivez-vous ?_

 _-Je… je suis à Seattle… je ferai le plus rapi… dement possible, j'arriverai … sans doute demain…_

 _-Très bien Mlle Swan, nous vous attendons._

 _-Merci..._

 _Je raccrochais et pleurai de nouveau… En une soirée, j'avais tout perdu, mes parents et mon petit ami. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai les seules personnes capables de m'aider._

 _-Allô ?_

 _-Al… lice… c'est Bel… la_

 _-Bella ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _-J'ai… j'ai bes… oin de vous…_

 _-Bouge pas, on arrive…_

 _Elle raccrocha. Je me dirigeais vers le canapé et m'allongeai dessus attendant leur arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur mes amies et mes cousines. Elles se dirigèrent vers moi :_

 _-Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Renée… Charlie… Paul… Salope… Accident… Hôpital…_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Paul… Trompée… Salope… Toujours…_

 _-Attends, Paul t'as trompée !?_

 _Mes pleurs reprirent et j'hochai difficilement la tête._

 _-Quoi !?Avec qui ? Je vais me le faire celui-là !_

 _-Calme-toi Jupiter, tu vois bien qu'elle est pas bien…._

 _-Que s'est-il passé avec Renée et Charlie ?_

 _Je déglutis en essayant de reprendre mon souffle et dis :_

 _-Mes parents… Décédés… Accident… San Diego…_

 _Allyson et Jupiter poussèrent un cri d'effroi tandis que Riley et Alice mirent leurs mains sur leurs bouches et que Rosalie lança :_

 _-Oh mon dieu !_

 _Elles m'étreignirent toutes en reniflant, elles connaissaient toutes mes parents et les adoraient presque autant que moi. Lorsque nous eûmes repris notre souffle, je déclarai :_

 _-Je dois partir pour San Diego, Ally et Jupiter, vous voulez bien prévenir vos parents._

 _-Oui, de toute façon on vient avec toi._

 _-Nous aussi !_

 _-Merci les filles._

 _-Je dois passer un coup de fil, je reviens. Annonça Alice_

 _Après avoir passé son appel, Alice revint et déclara :_

 _-J'ai appelé ma mère, on va prendre le jet, mes parents nous accompagnent aussi, bien sûr vos parents sont les bien venus s'ils le souhaitent._

 _-Ok. Allons-y._

 _Nous nous dirigeâmes à l'aéroport où nous attendaient Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, les parents de Jupiter et ceux d'Allyson. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils vinrent tous m'enlacer tour à tour. Le trajet en jet se passa relativement rapidement, nous prîmes quatre voitures pour nous rendre à l'hôpital Kindred. Arrivés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil où se trouvait une infirmière._

 _-Bonjour. Vous souhaitez ?_

 _-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je viens voir mes parents Charlie et Renée Swan._

 _-Ah Mlle Swan, on m'avait prévenue de votre venue, j'appelle le docteur Jones… Docteur Jones ? Mlle Swan est arrivée… Très bien… Il arrive._

 _-D'accord, merci._

 _Un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années se dirigea vers nous. Il était grand, brun aux yeux bleus. Il dit :_

 _-Mlle Swan ?_

 _-Oui. Bonjour docteur Jones. Enchantée._

 _-De même._

 _-Voici de proches amis de notre famille, mes tantes ainsi que leurs époux et leurs filles. Ce sont les sœurs de ma mère._

 _-Je vous présente toutes mes plus sincères condoléances._

 _-Carlisle Cullen, du Seattle Grace Hospital.(Clin d'œil à Grey's Anatomy). Pouvons-nous connaître les circonstances de l'accident s'il vous plaît ?_

 _-Eh bien, Mr et Mme Swan étaient à un carrefour et s'engageaient sur la voie quand un camion a grillé le feu rouge et leur a foncés en plein dedans, les deux sont décédés sur le coup. Le chauffeur était saoul. (cliché mais c'est ce qui arrive souvent malheureusement)_

 _-La police a-t-elle pu l'arrêter ?_

 _-… Le conducteur est décédé lui aussi…_

 _-Bien, pouvons-nous les voir ?_

 _-Bien sûr, suivez-moi._

 _Il nous amena dans une salle, plusieurs corps étaient recouverts d'un drap blanc. Il souleva légèrement deux des draps et dévoila le visage de mes parents. Je fondis en larmes rien qu'à leurs vues. Mes parents n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça et pourtant… Esmée me prit dans ses bras en me réconfortant de son mieux, elle aussi était triste, Renée et elle étaient de très bonnes amies. Nous restâmes un moment avant de partir et rentrer chez mes parents. L'enterrement fut très sobre mais très émouvant et triste. J'avais décidé de vendre la maison car elle me rappelait trop de souvenirs._

 __ _Fin Flash Back_ __

Après m'être calmée, je décidais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de vivre dans le passé et que je tourne la page, que je redevienne celle que j'étais avant et pour ça j'allais avoir besoin de l'aide de mes amies.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Rose ? C'est Bella. Vous pouvez toutes venir chez moi ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.**

 **-Ouais, je les préviens et on arrive.**

 **-Ok, à toute à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai. Je venais de prendre la décision qui allait changer ma vie. Maintenant, vais-je y arriver ? Ou bien échouer et rester dans le passé ?

* * *

Voilà !

Bonnes vacances et à bientôt j'espère!

Jessica:)


End file.
